narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuki Mitarashi
Suzuki Mitarashi (みたらし鈴木, Mitarashi Suzuki) was a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and was considered a skilled Medical-nin. Background Around the age of nineteen, Suzuki's older sister, Kiyomi, took in Anko Mitarashi after the young girl was found by ANBU at the Land of the Sea. Following Kiyomi's marriage to Washi, Suzuki took over the role as Anko's caregiver and assisted in training with Anko whenever she could, teaching her how to make and use a small variety of poisons. At the age of twenty-nine, after her nieces Amaya and Kaori fled their home, Suzuki took the two girls in and raised them both as her own. Along with raising them, she also took it upon herself to teach the two girls some of the ninja skills she knew in order to ensure they could protect themselves from other clan members. Her lover, Haru Tansho, also assisted her in taking care of Amaya and Kaori. Personality Suzuki was described as a loving and caring individual, seen by when she willingly took in Anko, Amaya, and Kaori when they were in need, raising and taking care of the three girls during their respective childhoods. Appearance Suzuki has curly purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders which is parted at the right side of her head. Her bangs are swept over to either side of her head and secured with light purple clips. Additionally she has deep blue eyes that, unlike her sister, have visible pupils as well as creamy white skin. She is often seen wearing a high-collared, sleeveless shirt in a lilac color with a navy blue trim around the openings for her arms and head as well as the bottom. Underneath her shirt she wears a short-sleeved mesh armor shirt. Additionally, she wears a pair of black shorts that stop just above her knees underneath a dark blue apron. On her feet she wears a pair of black shinobi sandals. Like Sakura Haruno she wears her forehead protector like a headband and has a tantō above a large medial pouch across her rear. Her shuriken holster is attached to her right thigh. She also wears pink nail polish on her finger and toe nails. Abilities Taijutsu Medical Ninjutsu Intelligence Stats Part I Introduction Arc After Amaya and Kaori arrive back home from the Academy, Suzuki greets the two girls. The three of them then discuss each other's respective days, with the conversation drifting towards Kaori's classmate Konohamaru and how the student was unable to properly use the the cloaking technique. Later on that night, Suzuki joins Amaya upon their back porch. Seeing her niece is feeling down, she attempts to comfort her and tries to get the young girl to eat something, as she had skipped dinner earlier. However, seeing as she was unable to assist, she contemplates about the night when Amaya and Kaori appeared at her front door after the two fled the Mizuno compound. A few moments later, she sends Amaya to bed, wishing her good luck on the next day's graduation exam. When all the graduates are outside the Academy along with their respective families, Suzuki is outside along with Kaori and Tsume Inuzuka to congratulate both Amaya and Kiba on their most recent accomplishment. That night, the two families gather at Suzuki's home to celebrate the two new genin over dinner. During the gathering, a Konoha ninja arrives at their door and takes Suzuki and Tsume away to help find Naruto, who had stolen an important scroll. Chūnin Exam Arc Suzuki is seen again after Amaya arrives back home with her form for the Chūnin Exam. The elder kunoichi seems to be slightly surprised that Amaya's sensei had recommended her team to take the exam, but she doesn't voice her concerns. Invasion of Konoha Arc Trivia *Suzuki means "bell tree." *According to the "databooks": **Suzuki's hobbies were reading and cooking. **She wished to fight Amaya Mizuno and Kaori Mizuno when they both got older. She also wished to fight her sister. **Her favorite foods were apples and other fruits. **Suzuki completed 747 missions in total: 235 D-rank, 169 C-rank, 236 B-rank, 64 A-rank, 43 S-rank. **Her favorite word was "protect." Category:An Illegal Kunoichi